Atem Captured
by Darkgirl12
Summary: This is the Tale of when Atem was a kid, friends with Mana and a tragedy strikes the Palace of Egypt. Bakura has taken two captives, Atem and Mana, intending on using them for bait. This is not a love story, It's only a story when they were younger.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Atem, Son of the current Pharaoh of Egypt. My Friend's name is Mana, a sorceress in training. Currently Mana and I were out in the royal Garden playing a game of Tag. What can you say? We were bored. Soon after Mana had gotten me, The door to the Garden Busted open. Me and Mana skidded to a stop and looked at the person in the door frame. It was Priest Seto.

"Prince Atem! Mana! Please go and Hide. The Palace is under attack. GO!" He shouted, pointing towards the back door.

Nodding our heads in answer, I grabbed Mana's Hand and dragged her out the back door. Upon exiting the Garden, we found ourselves in the hallway leading towards the bedrooms. Pulling Mana with me, we made it to my room.

"Come on, we can hide in my room until the coast Is clear." I told her, all the while opening the door.

We rushed inside, Mana slipping underneath the Bed while I locked the door. Soon I was under the bed with her. After five minutes, we could hear the sounds of swords clashing and the great Beasts of Egypt fighting against the intruders. I felt Mana get closer to me.

"Atem, I'm scared." She said.

"It's alright Mana, my Father and the Priests will deal with it. We just have to stay in here for the rest of the battle." I assured her.

But really, I was nervous. What if they came in here? What if my Father lost? Those thoughts soon left my head when I began to fall asleep. Mana and I both soon fell fast asleep underneath the bed. I woke up later, I don't know how much later, but night had fallen a while ago. The noise of clashing swords and the Egyptian beasts had died down until they were nonexistent.

I looked over at Mana, who was still asleep. I heard a sigh in the room, it came from the door way. Staying exceptionally quiet I looked at the door in time to see that it was forces open. I couldn't see the man, only his feet. I could imagine that he was tan and he had golden bracelets around his ankles. Sandals were on his feet and a red robe swung around him.

"Come on out here Little Prince. I know you're here." The man stated.

I kept my head under the bed, resisting the urge to see who the person was. Soon, another man entered the Room. He wore a Dark navy Blue Robe and was also tanned, but was barefoot.

"Bakura, No sign of the Prince." The man Bowed, I could faintly see his white hair then it was gone.

I stifled a gasp. Bakura? Not the King of Thieves?! Unfortunately, I failed at stifling my gasp, for they both looked underneath the Bed, spotting both Mana and me. Bakura's white hair stood out against his Red robe. The other man I recognized to, Marik, Bakura's full time partner in crime. I crawled back, while Bakura snatched Mana from the bed, waking her up. I didn't see what happened next after I got out from underneath the bed. I backed up and felt a body press on to my back . turning around in a flash, I saw that it was Marik.

He grabbed me and held me against him with a grip of Iron. I couldn't escape even If I wanted to. I glared at Bakura as he held a limp Mana over his shoulder. He threw her on to the bed, making her land with a soft thud.

"What did you do to her!?" I barked, wanting an answer, she looked almost as if she was dead.

"What? I just knocked her out cold, don't worry, I didn't Kill her…….Yet" Bakura stared laughing after that.

A cruel and unusual laugh it was, almost like he was being possessed by a dark being or a demon.

"Knock him out to." Bakura ordered before a hand came in contact with the back of my neck.

I couldn't see anything, only darkness. It was as if I was falling down into a dark abyss that would never ever end for all eternity…


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke a while later, Mana's head was resting on my shoulder. She was still out for the count. Your hands had been secured behind your back by a thick piece of rope and then they were tied to your sides. All in all, you couldn't get away. Especially since right in front of you was the thief King himself. A Wicked smile was on his face when he saw that you were awake.

"Ah, the Quest of Honor has finally awaken. And none to soon either. Marik! Get in here!" Bakura had turned his head and yelled towards the door.

In came the infamous partner in crime. Marik came and stood beside Bakura, looking down upon me with disgust in his eyes. Bakura whispered something to him that I couldn't interpret. Marik lips started to form a wicked grin on his face, just like his Partner.

Marik walked towards us and grabbed Mana, jerking her awake in the process. Before she could utter a sound, a piece of cloth tied around her mouth, preventing her from speaking. Bakura walked towards me. A knife in one hand and a piece of cloth in the other. He then began to proceed in securing the cloth around my mouth, then picking me up and slinging me over his left shoulder. It was quite uncomfortable. Bakura then proceeded to walk out of the room and down the hallway. He was making his way towards the Throne room. All the guards that had been posted were gone, either dead or missing.

Upon arriving in front of the throne room's closed doors, Bakura slid the cloth from my mouth, so it hung around my neck. Apparently Marik had followed with Mana, for I heard something hitting another person. I believe it was Mana Hitting Marik, At least I hope it was. Bakura Pushed the doors wide open and all the chatter that had been going on inside, instantly died. Bakura pushed me in, which made me trip and fall. A foot came down hard on my back, knocking the wind out of me.

"Bakura! What have you done to them?!" An angered voice shouted.

Upon looking up, I saw that it was my father who had spoken. He was beyond pissed at the moment.

"Nothing…yet. At least not until you hand over the all seven millennium Items. If you don't then maybe, I won't spare them for very long."

I couldn't see what he was doing, only the fact that I heard a swishing sound start above me and All the priests faces, along with my fathers, Pale.

"Stop!" My Father shouted.

"Well? What's your answer?" I could practically hear the smirk in Bakura's voice.

"Don't do it! Don't give them to him Father!" I shouted, I couldn't help myself, if Father gave them to Bakura, they would be killed right there.

"Quiet you little Brat." Bakura hissed, slamming his foot down on my back again, and knocking the wind out of me yet again.

I could see the turmoil in my Father's face. He didn't know what to do.

"Fine, if you won't give an answer, I'll be so kind as to not kill your son in front of your eyes. But, if again you don't answer yes, You will see your Son again. But only his Body! Along with his friend." Bakura took his foot from my back and picked me up, placing the knife on my neck.

Apparently While I was on the floor, Marik had brought Mana in and placed a knife at her throat. Before anyone could move a muscle, Bakura had escaped the Throne room with Mana and I. Marik still held Mana, but was now dragging her as the Two thieves were running to escape. They managed to drag us to the outer wall and towards a couple of horses before they stopped. Mana And I were thrown on different horses. Bakura sat behind me while Marik sat behind Mana. Neither one of us dared to try and escape while Bakura and Marik set the horses in motion. I did notice that people were chasing after us, but they wouldn't be able to catch us as we were already out of the city by then and crossing the open desert to who knows where. The horse underneath me was a the color of White while the Horse Mana was seated on was a Color of Midnight Black. Soon enough hours passed and I finally fell asleep as the night slowly started to fade to Early morning.


	3. Chapter 3

After two whole days of traveling over this vast ocean of Sand, we came to a stop next to an oddly placed boulder. Bakura slid off the horse while Marik held me down on the horse, making sure I wouldn't run off. Bakura slowly made his way and ran his hand down the center of the rock as soon he finished that, the rock split down the middle and moved apart. As it opened it revealed a winding staircase downward in to a dark pit.

Bakura then came back to me and flung me over his shoulder and led me down the winding staircase. I saw Marik do the same thing with Mana and follow. Soon enough we stopped, probably at a door, I couldn't tell, I was looking backwards. Soon enough we were through the door and the sounds of chains rattling and metal hitting rock filled my ears. Before I could look around I was thrown onto the ground along with Mana, Hard.

Then I could look around. The room we were in could hold two of the palace's Throne Rooms! A door led into another area, but seeing as though the door was closed, I couldn't see what it led to. My attention was drawn to the figures around the wall. They were girls and boys about fourteen or younger. Each wore a rugged piece of clothing that clung to their bodies. These children could pass for Sticks they were so thin. It looked like they hadn't seen daylight in years.

Then I noticed what they were doing. Each one of them had either a pick axe or a hammer in their hands. They were probably trying to expand the room, leaving behind pillars so that the roof wouldn't collapse down on everyone. Each one of the kids had chains wrapped around their ankles and wrists, holding them in place in a line.

Bakura whistled, men ran out of the room with the closed door, whips in their hands. Cracking the whips the children stopped and slowly turned around. They were filthy, dirt clung to their faces and sweat rolled down their temples. They were killing the kids down here. Every one of the kids was brought before Bakura and Mana and I. They were brought to their knees when another whip cracked above their heads. I then took in the sight of how many kids there actually was. It seemed to me about 50 or 60 kids were down here. Each one was different, either in their eyes or skin color.

"Listen up you brat's!" Bakura's voice boomed, quieting the small mumbles of pain form the group of kids, "Now as you can see before you are two kids around your Age. Any guess as to who they may be?"

No one dared to answer.

"No one wants to take a guess? What a shame, these two brats will be the future of Egypt. Currently, I have the Young Sorceress in training, Mana, a friend of our next guest. Prince Atem, son of the current Pharaoh."

They kids all looked at us, I didn't pay any attention to the looks they threw at us. Instead I set my eyes on Bakura's back, and if he looks could kill, he would already be dead, four times over.

Bakura called over a few of the men with whips who grabbed us and threw us over into a corner. Chains were hooked on to the walls, so we were chained there. For who knows how long I don't know. They left us be as the other Kid's or I guess they were slaves in this case, just like Mana and I., were chained onto the walls again, only this time it was for sleep. The torches that lit this place soon went out, leaving the room in complete and utter darkness. I didn't care, so I fell asleep. The ride over the desert can do some strange things to a person who doesn't sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I found that Mana was still asleep next to me, so being the kind friend that I was, I woke her up. Not the nicest things to do, but she needed to wake, seeing as the rest of the Kids were mostly awake and eating a very small breakfast, if you could call that one. They ate only about a biscuit and that's it, along with a small container of what looked like muddy water.

Mana and I got nothing. They were probably trying to break us or something. But me, I was stubborn. Today, Though, they didn't put us on the chain line to work. At first I thought this was strange, at least until two big men with Shaven heads and darkly tanned skin in Baggy pants walked over and unchained us, but pushed us into a small room that I had somehow failed to notice.

I groaned when they threw us both onto the hard dirt ground. Looking around real quick, I saw that the room was some sort of work place, complete with a desk and chair with a shelf full of books. The only thing odd about this was that upon the desk was a Whip. Not something you see in an area like this.

The guards exited the door and slammed it back in place, a bolt was heard sliding across the door, locking us in. The room was completely dark, not a bit of light came through he door, and there was no torches in place around in here. Sitting up, I noticed that they had forgotten to chain our hands together.

"Atem?" Mana's voice came from my right.

"Yeah?" I answered,

"What's going to happen? To us I mean."

"…..I don't know." I replied truthfully, I didn't know what was to come of us at all.

Mana whimpered slightly, probably thinking of the worse.

"Hey, Calm down. We'll get out of this mess. I'm almost positive." I told her, hoping that I was right.

'Dear Ra, please help us.' I silently pleaded with the Sun god. Before I could do anything, We could hear the bolt on the outside of the door being moved and the door wrenched open. A Man was standing in the door way. A torch was being handed to him from one of the guards behind him. The hood on his robe was pulled up, making it impossible to tell who he was. He moved into the room and placed the Torch on one of the holders. He then turned back to us.

"Who are you?" I immediately questioned.

"You don't recognize me Atemu? I'm surprised."

My eyes widened when the man used my Full name. But the voice, it sounded so familiar, almost like I had talked to this man before and almost on a friendly level. The Man pulled down the hood, making my eyes go wider as I saw who was standing in front of me.

"Aknadin!" I shouted, his millennium eye, shining in the torch light, as a smirk planted itself on his face.

"What? But, Why? Why are you here?" Mana asked, almost as confused as I was.

"Why? Do you honestly have to ask that you silly little girl. I am the Mastermind behind all of this! The Slaves that you've seen here, they were all former high ranking children from around this world. Some from China, India, and even Upper Egypt, Bakura is the one who kidnaps the children." Aknadin said, laughing afterwards. "And do you know what's best about all of this. They can't catch me, they don't know who's taken them or anything!! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

"You- You're Insane!" I shouted.

"Insane? Insane you say, No, far from it boy. I'm perfectly sane. Guards! Take the girl away!" Aknadin shouted.

The one of the two guards from earlier came in and grabbed Mana by the arm, slapping chains on her wrists and dragging her out he door. I made a motion to go after her, but a whip cracked over the doorway, halting me in mid-step. I glared at Aknadin, I couldn't get over the fact that one of the High Priests in Egypt could sink this low, to the level of a common criminal.

"You're not going anywhere Young Prince. Guards!" he Snarled.

Two men came in, the other one from earlier and a new one with a slight beard and shaven head along with the scar of what looked like a nasty wound on his Shoulder. He wore the Same baggy pants as the other Guards did. One of them grabbed me by my shoulders as the other slapped the chains on my wrists from behind. They then roughly pushed me onto the Dirt floor again and left. I was currently laying on my stomach as Aknadin walked over.

"You will soon find out who the one to obey is around here."

I heard the crack of the whip and then a searing pain across my back. But I wouldn't yell out. I knew that that was what the crazed Priest wanted. So after Enduring fourteen more Whips cracking against my back, he stopped. By this time however, my back was sore and probably bleeding like mad.

"Take him away." Was all that Aknadin said, before two guards came in and hoisted me out the door.

They then threw me into a corner of the huge room, making me wince from the pain in my back. Soon enough, they chained me back onto the wall. I couldn't tell where Mana was. But I was exhausted, I didn't care, So I immediately Fell Asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Upon waking up, I found myself still chained to the wall and Mana was beside me, sleeping. Two other Slaves were chained next to us. One was a girl with Raven Black hair and tanned Skin, probably from working outside before she was brought here. She looked fairly Egyptian. She wore a light blue Outfit. Nothing real fancy, but then again this was Slavery. The other was a boy with Light Brown hair; he was also tanned, but not as much. He wore a Cream colored Robe, if you could call it that even. Everyone else was already up and working on expanding the walls of the already huge Room. The only ones not working were us four. Hearing a groan, my attention snapped towards Mana, who slowly woke up.

"Atem? Are you alright?" She asked me as soon as she got fully awake.

"Yeah, for the most part anyways." I stated moving only slightly.

I could still feel the soreness from the whipping yesterday, or was it earlier today? I couldn't tell; I can't see Ra from down here so far into the Land. Moving slightly I looked over at all the other slaves. They were working, sweat already rolling down their foreheads. Hearing a moan, I looked to my other side and saw the two other slaves wake up also. They looked at each other and then looked in my direction. The Boy sat up the best he could.

"Hi," He said. "You must be the Prince of Lower Egypt. My Names Hanbal. I was the Son of a Noble man in Upper Egypt. And this is Layla. She doesn't talk much, not after what she saw Happen. She won't tell me, so it has to be bad." He said.

"Nice to meet you to, I'm Atem and this is Mana." I said, pointing behind me. "Mana, this Is Hanbal and Layla."

"Hi." She responded.

Before any further conversation could be made, three Guards came over, untying Mana and our two new friends; they dragged them of and chained them onto the row with the rest of the slaves, then another burly guard over to me and smirked.

"Enjoy having a lot of thinking time. Lord Bakura doesn't want you working on expanding this room, but he does want your friend over there to. Have fun **Prince **Atem." He taunted, putting emphasize on the Word Prince.

He left with me glaring a hole in his back. I was left there for a countless amount days, weeks, and maybe even months. My clothes were basically rags now, and I was as thin as almost every other kid here. Mana wasn't her usual cheerfulness; she always seemed so down all the time. I guess this has taken a toll on her a, well that was a dumb thing to think, of course this is taking its toll on everyone.

Then one day, I think it was my second month in this hell hole, I don't know it could have been shorter or longer than 2 months, I can't tell time down here. Anyways, Bakura came in like a bat through the door that leads to the world above us. His eyes were wild as he searched for something. His eyes landed on me as soon as Marik came down the stairs after him, looking equally wild. They were being chased it seems. Bakura swiftly came over to me and cut me loose, but grabbed my Wrists quickly to prevent me from escaping. Marik went over to Mana and unchained her form the rest of the kids. A blade was placed at both of our necks. As soon as that had happened, everything went silent as footsteps of many men echoed down the staircase.

Soon enough the door burst open and in came a horde of Egyptian soldiers, the fanned out surrounding Bakura, Marik, Mana and I. Some of the soldiers went and slashed through the chains of the slaves. After all the soldiers came in the Royal Guard, minus Aknadin, came in and then my Father, the Pharaoh.

"Well, well, well, Pharaoh, how about know? Will you hand over the items or will I have to kill your son? And this time I won't hesitate."

"Don't! Don't hand them over!"

"Shut up you little Brat!" Bakura snarled as his fist came and knocked me on the head pretty hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

I stood with Bakura behind me, head bent forward from the blow I had just received from his hand after shouting out. My head felt like it was spinning on air, but after blinking a few times I managed to clear my head. Looking up, I saw the stern expression on my father's face.

"You are in no position to negotiate Bakura; I suggest you release my Son and Mana at once!" He barked out the order.

Bakura looked around only to see spear heads in his face. A Scowl lit up his features as he sighed in defeat. His grip loosened and I was able to break free, falling on the floor in the process. I managed to scramble away as Mana was released as well, following my actions she crawled away. A smirk lit up Bakura's features as I turned to face him, almost at my Father.

"What's so funny Bakura? If you've forgotten you're completely surrounded." Priest Seto asked, a glare ever present on his face.

"I haven't forgotten anything. But I am laughing at the action I'm about to do." As soon as he finished saying that the knife in his hand came, sailing at me.

I couldn't dodge it, so it hit me straight in the gut, causing me to cough and fall backwards. A pair of Arms caught me, so looking up I saw Hanbal above me. Slowly he lowered me to the ground as I started coughing up blood. Sounds of Blades crashing against each other were heard faintly with my hearing.

"Atem!"

I turned my gaze on Mana as she leaned over me as I coughed more blood up. Her face was contorted with worry. My vision started to blur as Mana was pushed aside and Isis came in to view, Isis slowly brought my upper body up and forward, making me look like I was in a sitting position. She then slowly began to pull the knife from my gut, trying not to make me feel pain. So much for that, I could feel every single centimeter that left my body, making my bite my bottom lip from the pain.

"My Prince, It's alright. We need to get this out of his body, Pharaoh!" Isis shouted from her position.

Footsteps made their way in my direction, and then a figure crouched on my other side. My Vision was so blurry, I couldn't even tell who it was, but the voice was my fathers.

"Atem, My son." He whispered as he held my shoulders.

My eyes started to feel heavy, I couldn't keep them open for any longer, So I let them fall. They said something to me, But I couldn't hear them. It was as if we were on to different sides of a long cave. They were trying to tell me something, but it eventually died out before it reached my ears. Slowly, my eyes lids shut and I was lost in the world of Black ness.

* * *

Before I could register what was happening around me, I heard voices, concerned ones by the sound of it. I couldn't open my eyes though, plus it felt as if my body was on fire.

"My Pharaoh, I'm not sure how we should say this, but, Bakura escaped….The Prince is gravely injured….Don't if he'll survive…." I could only catch fragments of the conversation as I once again fell back in the Ocean of Unconsciousness.

* * *

I don't know how long it's been, but light fell from an open window somewhere near my bed. I only knew it was a bed because a cold floor could never be this soft, not in a million years. Slowly I cracked my eyes open to only close them again. After blinking a bit, I managed to see clearly. Taking a huge amount of strength, I sat up. Bad Idea.

Pain exploded in my gut, making me groan and fall backwards back onto the bed, holding my gut with one hand, eyes screwed shut from the intense pain. Apparently someone heard me from outside the closed door, for they came rushing in, Gasping in shock.

"Atem! You're awake!" One particularly familiar voice practically screeched.

Mana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A smile spread wide across Mana's face as she came rushing at me. Before I could tell her not to squeeze the living daylights out of me, she practically brought me into a bone crushing hug. A Groan escaped my lips at the quick motion. She quickly let me go and let me lay back down on the bed.

"Oh, I'm So sorry. I forgot about your injuries." She apologized over and over.

"It's alright," I somehow managed to get out.

It took a minute for the pain to finally subside and allow me to lie back down. Mana just stood their looking at me with a cheesy grin plastered on her face. Something was up.

"What's the matter?" I finally asked her, "You look as if theirs a secret you're hiding."

Her smile faltered and then a frown returned in its place.

"No fair, you know me to well. But yea, I've got something to show you. Hold on a minute."

And in a flash she was gone; she had run from the room so fast I thought that the walls would go with her. She returned in an instant, but tow other people accompanied her in. The two people were Hanbal and Layla. My eyes widened as the three came over to my bed.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked, still lying down.

"We wanted to thank you for what you did. You might not have done it in a direct way, but you did set us all free." Hanbal spoke while Layla nodded in agreement.

"You didn't have to. You're family must be worried of where you are. They've probably received the news of your escape." I stated, but instantly regretted it, Hanbal let his gaze fall to the floor and Layla merely looked towards the wall.

"What's wrong?" I questioned hesitantly

"It's just that, My Parent's were murdered during a Raid on my old Village and Layla says that what she say that day…was her parent's murder." Hanbal stated gravely, "She only told me that when I learned the fact about my Family."

I stared at the ma minute, trying to register what they had said.

"If you don't have anywhere to go, you're more than welcome to stay here." I offered.

"R-Really? You would let us stay here?" Layla whispered eyes wide.

"Yes." My eyes were equally wide; I've never heard her voice before.

"Thank you so much, Prince Atem."

"Don't start that talk with me, we've known each other long enough, so don't start calling me by anything but my first name." I told them, a smile making its way on my face.

"Oh, Um Atem." Mana interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Your father may be coming in, in a little while, so, It may be best if we leave." Mana said a nervous grin on her face.

"Fine….I'll see you guys later then." I said as they got up from the edges of my bed and left through the door.

I closed my eyes, as they had begun to feel heavy and soon drifted off. A while later I awoke to hear the door to my room creak open. Opening my eyes I found my father making his way to my current position on my bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I sat up a little in bed, just enough so I could prop my back against the pillows behind me. The Pharaoh came over and sat down on the bed.

"It's good to have you back, son." He said at first.

"Thanks father. Would it be alright if Hanbal and Layla stayed with us until they can find a home to go back to?" I questioned lightly, fearing he would say no to what I had already promised them.

"It is fine. They can stay for as long as they wish." Pharaoh responded, nodding his head as well to emphasize the statement.

"Thank you. I hope everything has gone well lately." I started, but stopped when a grimace past over my father's face. "What's wrong?"

"Bakura has been raiding homes since we discovered his 'hideout' so to speak. It's been hard trying to sort things out with him looting property and other stuff that I shouldn't mention." The Pharaoh responded.

"Hmm…." I nodded, trying to keep awake, which was proving to be difficult.

My Father noticed this and got up from the bed, "Sleep now, you will be able to get up again in no time at all."

And with that said, he left the room as I fell asleep.

It's been a year since Bakura and his men were dealt with by the Pharaoh's guards and in that time, Atem's Father, the Great Pharaoh of Egypt fell ill to an incurable disease.

"Atem," the weak voice of the current Pharaoh sounded from his bed, calling his son to him.

"Yes Father?" I said, walking across the room from the balcony to kneel by his bed.

"Take it, Take the Puzzle. I will not be here much longer. I have seen my fair share of time, and now it's my time to join Osiris in the Afterlife. You are to be the next Great king of Egypt."

"Father, don't say such things! You can't die, the Land still needs you, I need you, you can't die. Not yet!" I cried, looking at his face.

But his hands were already taking the puzzle from around his neck and holding it out to me to take. Slowly I took the Puzzle and held it in both of my hands.

"I see the after life my son, and it's time for me to go. Farewell."

I watched as my father's eyes grew distant and then when the life disappeared from them. Tears began to fall from my eyes, I had no control over them as I cried and stood up, still holding the prized possession that belonged to the Pharaoh in my hands. A knock was heard at the door and after I told them to come in, albeit tearfully, Priestess Isis appeared and then stopped, taking in the upside down pyramid puzzle in my hands, the tears falling on my face and the still and turning cold, body of my father.

"Oh, Atem…" She whispered, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around my shoulders, "It's alright, he's in a better place now. Now come on, lets get you out of here."

And slowly but surely she led me away from the room and into my room, where I sat on my bed and stared out the Balcony window in a trance of some sorts. I slowly looked down at the Puzzle and then it hit me. I was the next Pharaoh of Egypt! Slowly, I draped the chain of metal around my neck and hung the millennium Puzzle around my neck, letting it fall onto my chest, as the sun glinted off the surface.

**Sorry that this took forever guys, but I've been busy with a lot of stuff lately, Like School, 4-H, and my brother's Graduation Party coming up. It's very hectic. So, I may not be able to post anything until after the 30****th****. **

**Thank you**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Official Crowning Ceremony didn't take place until a week after my father's Death. Though in the mean time, I took on all the duties that My Father used to do. Soon the day arrived in which My Father was buried inside the Pyramid in which they had built in his honor; The Shadow Creatures that he had commanded surrounded his sarcophagus. The next day, the crowning ceremony happened, in which I became the youngest Pharaoh at seventeen years.

The initial crowning ceremony was the same as usual, but afterwards, as I was sitting and watching the entertainment of the performers, a thief that I knew all too well crashed the party. People ran to and fro trying to escape his path as he walked towards the throne in which I sat and the priests around me, all the while he was smirking.

"Bakura! What do you want from me?" I shouted at him, glaring at him all the while.

"What do I want? I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that after so many years. I want the Millennium Items! Hand them over!" The thief shouted.

"Bakura! After how many years, you are still after them?" I shouted, he should have given up long ago, "You will never have them!"

"We shall see about that," At that moment, he whistled. Nothing happened for a while until a great black horse came running towards him, dragging behind it a sarcophagus. The sarcophagus of my father.

"Thief! How dare you raid the tomb of the great Pharaoh! You shall pay dearly for what you have done!" Priest Seto shouted, and was going to proceed when Bakura began laughing like the mad man that he is.

"You don't think that this is the only thing that I took do you? I wouldn't be considered a Thief then if this was the only thing that I took." Bakura continued to laugh as he showed us what was placed on his forearm. It was a diadionk, a royal artifact that allowed for the summoning of Shadow Creatures. "Now come forth! Diabound!"

A great beast that easily traveled to the ceiling of the throne room appeared. The Being was completely grey with a snake acting as its tail that seemed to have a mind of its own as it swished back in forth. Bakura began laughing like the mad man that he was as we all stared up at the monstrous beast.

"Diabound Meet the Pharaoh and Pharaoh meet the instrument to your demise!" Bakura laughed as I stared up at the beast.

"How dare you mock the Pharaoh! For that you shall be judged by the Millennium Items!" Priest Seto exclaimed, allowing his Diadionk to un fold and he summoned one of his own personal Shadow Creatures to battle Bakura.

I watched as one by one, the Holy Priests were defeated by this creature. I could feel hatred boiling up inside of me as I stared at this man; no he was no longer a man but a monster that sought only one thing. The Priests were flung above my head and crashed into the throne room wall behind me. Slumping down I could see that they were trying to gather enough strength to stand back up, but they were failing.

"Enough of this! Bakura How dare you come here and destroy the very peace that my ancestor's worked so hard to forge! I will show you what it means to be beaten, if that is what you truly wish!" I roared, standing up from my throne and walking forward to stand in front of all the Priests.

"No My King!"

"My Liege!"

"Pharaoh!"

"My King, let us battle this intruder for you!"

I ignored them as I activated my own diadionk in preparation to summon the shadow creatures that were under my own control. However, just as I was about to summon my faithful monsters, words passed through my lips that seemed to form on their own.

"Gods of Egypt hear my cry, in the name of all the Pharaoh's that came before me I beseech the. Come Forth, Obelisk the Tormentor!"

With this said, I myself was in shock as a brilliant white light tinted with blue exploded down into the room making every one of us blind. When it cleared away, a mighty beast stood behind me towering over all the people in the room. Obelisk was a might god that was a deep blue color and his eyes were deep red, an almost dreadful feel came from them as he stared down Diabound who stood opposite him.

"Diabound! Use the power of Blue Eyes! White Lightening attack!" Bakura shouted as his monster began charging his attack.

"Mighty Obelisk! Fist of Fury!" I commanded, causing the god to bring his hand back and make a fist, glowing a blue color.

Their attacks met with a fierce shower of power with neither of them budging as they put all their power in the attacks, hoping to get the upper hand over the over. A light grew from where their attacks clashed, blinding everyone in the room and then a wind ripped through, flinging us all back and onto the ground. Soon the light dimmed, and both of the powerful beings were laying back, both exhausted. Then in a shower of light, Diabound vanished back into the diadionk that Bakura wore, and Obelisk returned to his place in the temple not far from the palace.

"Hmph, we'll meet again Pharaoh. Mark my words. And all your items shall belong to me." With that said, Bakura stood up and then sprinted out of the Castle.

"Guards! Follow him!" I shouted as I stood up and jogged to a balcony to see where the Thief ran off to. I could just make out his form as he rode away on his horse across the desert.

"Pharaoh?"

I turned around and spotted Mana. She was standing there covered in dirt and grunge. I raised an eyebrow at her appearance, she wasn't in the Throne room with us.

"Oh! I was helping the guards deal with Bakura's thieves as he was inside with you guys. Are you all right? We could hear a couple of explosions throughout the time that he was there." Mana explained as she smiled.

"I am fine, as are we all. Just some of us are more tired than others. Bakura is still after the millennium items it seems. What I don't understand is that if he wants them so bad, why does he insist on coming to just steal them? The items can only be taken if the wearer of an item is defeated in a one on one battle. At least that is what my father told me." I stated, turning around and looking out over the kingdom I now ruled.

"Who knows. But, are you alright? I mean you just got crowned and this happened…" Mana said, walking up beside me and looking over the kingdom as well.

"I'm fine. We've dealt with Bakura before, so I'll be fine." I said, "Now didn't you have some training to do still. If I recall correctly, Mahad hasn't let you graduate from the academy yet. And I heard through the grapevine that there might be a big test coming up soon for his top students…" I let it hang as I smirked at her face steadily going pale.

"What! Oh no! I've got to go! I can't fail this! This might be my chance to finally graduate!" Mana yelled, "Bye!"

Mana then ran down the stairs behind me as I laughed.

**Fin**

**Oh Holy crap I am SO sorry for the extremely long wait! It has got to be closing on two years since I updated. And for that I beg for your forgiveness. But, if you saw my Author note, things have been very hectic for me lately. So I thank everyone for sticking with this for so long, and for dealing with my procrastination. So from the bottom of my heart I Thank you all. **


End file.
